Уоддингтон, Конрад Хэл
|Изображение = |Ширина = |Описание изображения = |Место рождения = , Вустершир, Великобритания |Место смерти = , Шотландия, Великобритания |Научная сфера = Биология развития, палеонтология, генетика, эмбриология, философия |Место работы = Кембриджский университет (Крайст-колледж), Эдинбургский университет, Уэслианский университет, |Альма-матер = Кембриджский университет |Научный руководитель = |Знаменитые ученики = |Известен как = один из создателей эпигенетической теории эволюции |Награды и премии = |Роспись = |Ширина росписи = |Викитека = }} Уоддингтон, Конрад Хэл (8 ноября 1905 года, , Вустершир, Великобритания — 26 сентября 1975 года, Эдинбург, Великобритания) — английский биолог, командор ордена Британской империи, член Лондонского и Эдинбургского королевских обществ. Сфера профессиональных интересов: биология развития, палеонтология, генетика, эмбриология и философия. Заложил основы системной биологии. К числу его интересов принадлежали также поэзия и живопись. Известен левыми политическими взглядами. В своей книге «Научный подход» ( , 1941) он затрагивает такие политические вопросы как центральное планирование, отзывается о марксизме как о «глубокой научной философии». Биография Конрад Уоддингтон (среди друзей известен как «Уэд», , в семье именовался «Кон» ) родился 8 ноября 1905 года в семье Хэла ( ) и Мэри Эллен ( ) уродж. Уорнер ( ) Уэддингтонов. До трёхлетнего возраста жил с родителями в Индии, где его отец работал на чайной фабрике в округе Ваянад.В 1910 году в возрасте четырёх лет переехал в Англию, где жил в семье дяди, тёти и бабушки. Его родители вернулись из Индии в 1928 году. В детские годы он был особенно привязан к местному аптекарю и дальнему родственнику доктору Доугу ( ), которого Уоддингтон называл «дедушкой», и который познакомил юного Конрада с разнообразными науками от химии до геологииRobertson, Alan. 1977. «Conrad Hal Waddington. 8 November 1905-26 September 1975.» Biographical Memoirs of Fellows of the Royal Society 23, 575—622. pp. 575-76.. В первый год обучения в университете Уоддингтон прошёл интенсивный курс химии у , о котором Уоддингтон отзывался как о «гениальном преподавателе химии». Холмярд познакомил Уоддингтона с трудами александрийских гностиков и арабских алхимиков, благодаря которым Уоддингтон получил философское представление о взаимосвязанных холистических системах. Позднее Уоддингтон отмечал, что это раннее философское образование подготовило его к восприятию идей Альфреда Уайтхеда в 1920-х и 1930-х годах и кибернетики Норберта Винера в 1940-х годахWaddington, C. H. 1975. The Evolution of an Evolutionist. Ithica, NY: Cornell University Press. Pg. 2.. Учился в и Кембриджского университета по направлению естественных наук. В 1926 году на выпускном экзамене стал первым по геологииRobertson, Alan. 1977. «Conrad Hal Waddington. 8 November 1905 — 26 September 1975.» Biographical Memoirs of Fellows of the Royal Society 23, 575—622. Pg 577.. В 1928 году получил стипендию Арнольда Герценберга (Arnold Gerstenberg) в Кембриджском университете для изучения философии''Supplement, Historical Register of the University of Cambridge, 1921-30'', Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1932, p. 63.. До 1942 года в качестве преподавателя Крайст-колледжа читал лекции по зоологии. Здесь среди его близких друзей были Грегори Бейтсон, Вальтер Гропиус, Чарльз Сноу, Солли Цукерман, Джозеф Нидэм, Джон Десмонд БерналRobertson, Alan. 1977. «Conrad Hal Waddington. 8 November 1905 — 26 September 1975.» Biographical Memoirs of Fellows of the Royal Society 23, 575—622. Pp. 579—580.Yoxen, Edward. 1986. «Form and Strategy in Biology: Reflections on the Career of C. H. Waddington.» In A History of Embryology, edited by T. J Horder, J. A Witkowski, and C. C Wylie. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. pp. 310-11.. Его научные интересы начались с палеонтологии, затем переместились в область наследственности и развития живых организмов. Он также изучал философию. Во время Второй мировой войны он в качестве специалиста по исследованию операций работал в интересах ВВС Великобритании, в 1944—1945 годах был научным советником главнокомандующего . После войны получил место профессора генетики животных в Эдинбургском университете. Всю оставшуюся жизнь он жил и работал в Эдинбурге, кроме годичного периода в 1960—1961 году, который он провёл в Уэслианском университете в США . Его личные документы хранятся в библиотеке Эдинбургского университета. Уоддингтон был дважды женат. От первого брака имел сына, С. Дж. Уоддингтона (C. Jake Waddington), профессора физики Миннесотского университета, развёлся в 1936 году. Впоследствии женился на Джастин Бланко Уайт (Justin Blanco White), дочери писательницы , от которой имел двух дочерей, также посвятивших себя науке: стала известным математиком, — антропологомRobertson, Alan. 1977. Conrad Hal Waddington. 8 November 1905 — 26 September 1975. Biographical Memoirs of Fellows of the Royal Society 23, 575—622. P. 578. Вклад в теорию эволюции В начале 1930-х годов Уэддингтон, как и многие другие эмбриологи, занимался поиском химических агентов, которые приводят к развитию нервной трубки земноводных. Сложность проблемы находилась за рамками тогдашних технических возможностей, что заставило многих биологов отказаться от дальнейших исследований. Уоддингтон, однако, пришёл к идее, что ответы на вопросы эмбриологии даст генетика, и в 1935 году начал работу в лаборатории Томаса Моргана в Калифорнии, где ставились опыты над мушками-дрозофилами. Это было время, когда большинство биологов считало гены ответственными за передачу лишь малозначимых признаков организма, таких как цвет глаз. В конце 1930-х годов Уоддингтон построил формальные модели того, как регуляторные продукты генов могут влиять на пути эмбрионального развития, продемонстрировал на примере крыльев мушки-дрозофилы как это влияние может быть изучено на путём систематического анализа мутаций. Действенность предложенных методов подтвердили Кристиана Нюсляйн-Фольхард и Эрик Вишаус, получившие за свои исследования нобелевскую премию 1995 года по медицине. Тогда же, в период максимума своей творческой активности он обнаружил мутации, влияющие на клеточные фенотипы и написал свой первый учебник по эпигенетике развития. Последний термин означал внешние проявления действия генов. Уоддингтон также является автором концепции (в русскоязычной литературе также употребляется термин «автономность»), которая означает способность организмов порождать одинаковые фенотипы, независимо от действия генов или условий внешней среды. Ему принадлежит открытие механизма, называемого генетической ассимиляцией, который позволяет реакцию животного на воздействие окружающей среды сделать постоянной частью процесса эмбрионального развития, он также предложил возможные принципы действия этого механизма. В 1972 году Уоддингтон основал Центр экологии человека http://www.che.ac.uk/. Эпигенетический ландшафт Уоддингтону принадлежит образное выражение «эпигенетический ландшафт», который метафорически означает воздействие генов на развитие организмаGoldberg, A. D., Allis, C. D., & Bernstein, E. (2007). Epigenetics: A landscape takes shape. Cell, 128, 635—638.. Смысл этой метафоры состоит в следующем. Обычный географический ландшафт определяет русла рек, то есть пути их течения от истока к устью. Какие-либо изменения ландшафта (например, вызванные землетрясениями, оползнями) меняют картину рельефа местности и изменяют направления и пути течения рек. Таким образом, если представить себе путь развития организма в виде реки, где исток означает оплодотворение, а устье — физическую зрелость, то рельеф местности, где течёт эта река и который направляет её течение, представляет собой внешние условия, определяющие развитие организма. Справедливости ради следует сказать, что сам Уоддингтон вместо реки предпочитал говорить о мраморном шарике, который скатывается с вершины горы, рельеф которой определяет его путь к подножью. Для «траектории» организма в процессе его развития Уоддингтон ввёл специальный термин — . Мутации применительно к креоду представляют собой «сейсмический фактор», который, подобно землетрясениям, изменяют эпигенетический ландшафт. Последняя идея была наиболее революционной: Уоддингтон был первым, кто сформулировал современное представление о роли мутаций как о факторах, влияющих на процесс развития организма и, следовательно, составляющих основу изменчивости, одного из трёх главных факторов биологической эволюции. Генетическая ассимиляция Уоддингтон выдвинул предположение о существовании процесса, названного им , который фиксирует приобретённые организмом изменения в генотипе, делая их наследуемыми. Уоддингтон исследовал один из признаков мушек-дрозофил, который заключается в отсутствии в крыльях поперечных жилок. Это изменение возникает при воздействии на яйца высоких температур. Подвергая мушек термическому воздействию в течение нескольких поколений, Уоддингтон заметил, что со временем у некоторых особей отсутствие поперечных жилок начинает проявляться без всякого термического воздействия, то есть приобретённые предками черты ассимилировались, отразились в генотипе потомстваAdam R. Navis, «Conrad Hal Waddington», Embryo Project Encyclopedia (2007) ISSN: 1940-5030.. Генетическую ассимиляцию иногда считают механизмом, хотя Уоддингтон считал этот механизм дарвиновскимScience, Politics or Lamarckism? C. H. Waddington’s alternative approach to Darwinism by James F. Stark. Как писал , «генетическая ассимиляция выглядит ламарковской, но не является таковой. Это особый случай эволюции фенотипической пластичности»Wallace Arthur Evolution: A Developmental Approach 2011. Неодарвинизм В литературе идеи Уоддингтона обычно не считают недарвиновскимиElizabeth Owen, Eve Daintith The Facts on File Dictionary of Evolutionary Biology 2009 p. 235 Однако некоторые теоретики синтетической теории эволюции считают Уоддингтона антидарвинистом, так как он полагал, что микроэволюция и макроэволюция обусловлены различными механизмамиDefinition of Macroevolution at the Chemistry Encyclopedia. Согласно Уилкинсу, Уоддингтон «при жизни воспринимался как критик неодарвинизма. Его критика касалась нереалистичной, по его мнению, „атомистической“ модели генетического отбора и эволюции признаков». В частности, он полагал, что неодарвинизм игнорирует эффект интенсивного взаимодействия генов и абсолютизирует принцип случайности мутаций, который в действительности является ложнымWilkins, Adam S. (2008). Waddington’s Unfinished Critique of Neo-Darwinian Genetics: Then and Now. Biological Theory 3 (3):224-232.. Даже несмотря на критику неодарвинизма, Уоддингтон считал себя дарвинистом и пытался своими работами расширить и исправить дарвиновскую теорию, а не заменить её. См. также * Эпигенетическая теория эволюции Примечания Библиография Книги * Waddington, C. H. (1939). An Introduction to Modern Genetics. London : George Alien & Unwin Ltd. * Waddington, C. H. (1940). Organisers & genes. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. * Waddington, C. H. (1941). The Scientific Attitude, Pelican Books * Waddington, C. H. and others (1942). Science and Ethics, George Allen & Unwin Ltd. * Waddington, C. H. (1946). How animals develop. London : George Allen & Unwin Ltd. * Waddington, C. H. (1953). The Epigenetics of birds. Cambridge : Cambridge University Press. * Waddington, C. H. (1956). Principles of Embryology. London : George Allen & Unwin. * Waddington, C. H. (1957). The Strategy of the Genes. London : George Allen & Unwin. * Waddington, C. H. (1959). Biological organisation cellular and subcellular : proceedings of a Symposium. London: Pergamon Press. * Waddington, C. H. (1960). The ethical animal. London : George Allen & Unwin. * Waddington, C. H. (1961). The human evolutionary system. In: Michael Banton (Ed.), Darwinism and the Study of Society. London: Tavistock. * Waddington, C. H. (1961). The Nature of Life. London : George, Allen, & Unwin. * Waddington, C. H. (1966). Principles of development and differentiation. New York: Macmillan Company. * Waddington, C. H. (1966). New patterns in genetics and development. New York: Columbia University Press. * Waddington, C. H., ed. (1968-72). Towards a Theoretical Biology. 4 vols. Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press. * Waddington, C. H., Kenny, A., Longuet-Higgins, H.C., Lucas, J.R. (1972). The Nature of Mind, Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press (1971-3 Gifford Lectures in Edinburgh, online) * Waddington, C. H., Kenny, A., Longuet-Higgins, H.C., Lucas, J.R. (1973). The Development of Mind, Edinburgh: Edinburgh University Press (1971-3 Gifford Lectures in Edinburgh, online) * Waddington, C. H. (1977) (published posthumously). Tools for Thought. London: Jonathan Cape Ltd. Статьи * Waddington C. H. 1942. Canalization of development and the inheritance of acquired characters. Nature 150:563-565. * Waddington, C. H. 1953. Genetic assimilation of an acquired character. Evolution 7: 118—126. * Waddington, C. H. 1953. Epigenetics and evolution. Symp. Soc. Exp. Biol 7:186-199. * Waddington, C. H. 1956. Genetic assimilation of the bithorax phenotype. Evolution 10: 1-13. * Waddington, C. H. 1961. Genetic assimilation. Advances Genet. 10: 257—290. * Waddington, C. H. 1974. A Catastrophe Theory of Evolution. Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences 231: 32-42. External links * NAHSTE Project Record of C.H. Waddington * Induction and the Origin of Developmental Genetics — works by Salome Gluecksohn-Schoenhimer and Conrad Hal Waddington * Epigenetics News Категория:Биологи Великобритании Категория:Палеонтологи Великобритании Категория:Зоологи Великобритании Категория:Выпускники Кембриджского университета Категория:Преподаватели Кембриджского университета Категория:Преподаватели Эдинбурского университета Категория:Члены Лондонского королевского общества Категория:Члены Королевского общества Эдинбурга Категория:Командоры ордена Британской империи